El amor: Una ilusion que te puede doler
by Mixaoh
Summary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras de una personas y esta solo te sabe ilusionar? Quieres verlo, esta es una historia veridica n.n


Una triste historia de amor…

Es un día muy soleado, el viento sopla levemente y las hojas de los arboles chocan entre sí haciendo ese bello y relajante sonido y entre los arboles de una preparatoria común y corriente aparece una chika a sentarse en uno de ellos, tenia una mirada muy triste y distante, permanecio unos minutos recargada en uno de los arboles cuando de repente dijo

-¿Sabes? Creo estoy pasando por uno de los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida, es tan horrible sufrir por amor, que la verdad nunca se lo desearia a nadie…-

No habia nadie en un radio de 100 metros, pues el lugar donde ella estaba era muy separado de los edificios de la escuela, pero a ella no le importo y siguió hablando.

- Durante dos años no senti absolutamente nada por nadie y eso estaba bien, no corria el riesgo de ser lastimada y llorar pero tambien me sentia muy sola… hasta hace apenas unos meses, que crei encontrar a ese alguien especial-

El viento soplaba cada vez que aquella joven con un tono de voz melancolico terminaba de pronunciar cada frase, era como si el propio viento quisiera escuchar su historia.

-Mi nombre es Mixaoh, voy en primer año de preparatoria y tengo 15 años, a pesar de mi corta edad he pasado por cosas muy tristes como la ke acontinuacion contare- Dijo aquella joven con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

Al momento en el que ella comienza a contar su historia es como si lo estuviera viviendo una vez mas…

Todo comenzo una mañana a las 6:45 Cuando estaba esperando el autobús para dirigirme a la preparatoria, no tenia mucho tiempo de haber entrado, a lo mucho habria pasado 1 mes.

Solo estaba preocupada por llegar a tiempo a mi clase y nada me importaba en ese momento solo que el autobús llegara y asi fue, el autobús llego asi que me subi y me sente al lado de la ventana, esperando que este arrancara pero antes de que eso pasara mucha gente tenia que subir, cuando de repente vi por la ventana correr a un chiko para alcanzar el autobús desde ese momento algo de él me habia llamado la atención, no se que era pero deje de mirar a la ventana como cada mañana lo hacia y solo lo podia mirar a el.

Claro aquel chiko no se habia dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando, mientras el autobús seguia su camino yo deseaba que ese muchacho fuera al mismo destino al que yo me dirigia, pues antes de llegar a mi escuela se encontraba una preparatoria, cuando el autobús llego a esa preparatoria desee que el no se bajara y asi fue, el se bajo en el mismo lugar que yo, eso significaba que el ibamos en la misma escuela.

El caminaba delante de mi sin percatarse de mi existencia, pues habia varios estudiantes caminando a la escuela, mientras yo solo iba detrás de el sin dejar de observarlo, ambos entramos a la escuela y pense que lo iba a perder de vista, pero grata fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que el tenia clase en el edificio que estaba enfrente del que yo tenia clase.

El subio las escaleras y se metio a su salon mientras que yo llegue a saludar a mis amigas, pronto el maestro llego y nos dirigimos al salon, la clase dio inicio y asi fue durante 2 horas, al salir le conte a mi mejor amiga de nombre Azul lo que me habia pasado y ella se alegro por mi, yo pense que ya no iba a ver a ese chiko, pero cuando me dirigia a mi siguiente clase ¡lo volvi a ver! en uno de los pekeños jardines de la escuela y me di cuenta de que ese era el lugar donde se juntaba, no pude evitar ponerme muy contenta por saber donde se juntaba ademas, de que para digirme a cualkiera de mis clases tenia que pasar por ese jardín.

El día termino y yo seguia pensando en aquel chiko, llego la noche y pronto amanecio, nuevamente me subi al autobús, cuando lo volvi a ver, no pude evitar sonreir y fue en ese momento en el que el fijo su mirada sobre mi… pero solo fue por unos segundos, yo me sentia nerviosa cuando me miro pero jamas me hize ilusiones, esta vez camine delante de el para que no notara mi fijación por el.

Asi pasaron algunos días y yo lo veia cada vez que pasaba por aquel jardin, hasta que un día yo me encontraba afuera de mi salon observandolo de lejos cuando unas de mis amigas llegaron y me saludaron

-¡Hola Mixaoh!- Me saludaron con una voz normal

Yo solo respondi el saludo sin kitar mi mirada de el, cuando una de ellas se percato de que estaba viendo a algo o alguien entonces me pregunto

-¿A quien vez?

Me puse un poco nerviosa pero les conteste muy serena, entonces se me ocurrio algo

-Oigan ¿Podrian hacerme un gran favor?- Pregunte amablemente

-Si, - me respondieron

-Ven a ese chiko, podrian preguntarle ¿Cómo se llama? Y ¿En que año va?- Dije señalándolo un poco.

Mis amigas asintieron y fueron a preguntarle lo que les habia dicho, inmediatamente vinieron hacia mi y me dijeron

-Su nombre es Arashi y cursa tercer año-

En ese momento ya no le llamaria mas aquel chiko, pues ya sabia su nombre el cual era Arashi…

Ese mismo día cuando me dirigia con Azul a la clase de redaccion el poso su mirada solo en mi, yo me sentia extrañamente contenta, pero esa "felicidad" no duro mucho pues cuando el me observaba su novia llego y le dio un beso en los labios, yo solo baje mi mirada y me puse triste, el la abrazo pero aun asi seguia observandome, los nervios me traicionaron asi que solo camine como si no importara… aunque por dentro estaba muy triste de saber que el nunca se fijaria en mi, pues ya tenia una novia.

Desde ese día me hize a la idea de que solo se kedaria como un "amor platónico" asi que trate de no observarlo mas, pero desde esa vez que me observo, lo seguia haciendo cada vez que pasaba el solo se fijaba mi, y no podia evitar voltear a verlo, al parecer yo no le era nada indiferente, no paso mucho tiempo, si a caso 3 semanas para que terminara con su novia.

Los días y las semanas pasaron, y los papeles se invirtieron ahora el era quien me observaba cada vez que pasaba por ese jardin incluso llegaba a observarme de lejos, eso me hacia sentir muy contenta pues a pesar de que ninguno de los dos conociera su voz sabia que le interesaba, asi que poco a poco me fui enamorando de el, es un tanto extraño enamorarse de una persona sin conocerla, pero a veces no se necesitan las palabras para demostrar lo que uno siente en verdad.

Todos los dias el era quien me observaba, incluso cuando pasaba y no se percabataba de que iba pasando sus amigos lo codeaban y el de inmediato volteeaba… asi paso mucho tiempo y yo tenia la esperanza de que algun dia me hablara, pero no lo hacia y las vacaciones de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la eskina.

A unos cuantos días de salir de vacaciones mi amiga Amy me convencio de hablarle, incluso me acompaño y me tomo de la mano para que no me diera tanta pena, y fuimos y le hablamos, cuando el vio que nos dirigiamos hacia él no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa y solo fijar su mirada sobre mi, en ese momento yo me sentia con muchos nervios y solo sonreia, a pesar de que mi amiga fuera quien hablara el me miraba a mi, al despedirnos de el lo hicimos de beso algo tan normal entre "conocidos", el le dio un beso a Amy en la mejilla y a mi me lo dio cerca de los labios.

El tiempo paso muy rapido y salimos de vaciones, en las cuales a pesar de estar muy ocupada siempre tenia un momento para pensar en él y darme cuenta de ke me enamore completa y profundamente.

Llego el lunes y las clases dieron inicio de nuevo, habia pasado poco mas de un mes, y yo considero que en un mes pasan diversas cosas por lo que tenia miedo de que ya no me recordara, pero mi miedo resulto en vano ya que desde el primer día de nuevo fijaba su mirada en mi, supongo que usaba el pretexto de que me conocia para sonreirme y verme mas descaradamente, yo no podia evitar sonrojarme y solo respondia a sus miradas con una tierna sonrisa.

Les conte a varios de mis amigos hombres mi "situación" y pedia su opinión, todas las respuestas eran un "Es obvio que le gustas" o "Le interesas mucho" pregunte a varios de mis amigos por que siempre eh pensado que la forma de "enamorar" a una mujer es siempre la misma y las señales tambien, ademas lo eh llegado a comprobar con mis antiguos novios.

Los días pasaban muy lento y en cada uno de ellos habia una sonrisa o una mirada para mi, tal vez, estubo mal enamorarme de él pero lo hize. A pesar de "conocernos" no nos hablabamos solo era un saludo de lejos y una sonrisa, ya que a mi me daba algo de miedo ir a hablar con él, pues no sabia que decirle ademas el tiene muchas "amigas" y todas ellas me miraban con odio o enojo, yo no comprendo por que lo hacen y no me interesa saber.

Unas semanas después el comenzo a tener raras actitudes, pues siempre ke me veia pasar me observaba pero ahora lo hacia abrazando a cualquiera de sus amigas, no se porque lo hacia pero siempre que pasaba hacia eso, abrazaba a una de sus amigas y tenia el descaro de mirar si lo estaba observando, ante dichas reacciones yo solo respondia sonriendo y no me ponia "celosa" pues no tenia motivos, ya que no soy nada de el, ademas sabia que eran sus amigas, pero mis sentimientos hacia el no cambiaban al contario se hacia mas fuertes y varias personas llegaron a tomar eso como un "trata de darte celos" y bueno creo que si lo analizo bien al parecer si eran celos, un tanto extraño pero tambien algo muy malo pues me ilusione mas sin saber que a la larga eso me causaria un inmenso dolor.

Enero y Febrero pasaron como agua, cuando menos me di cuenta ya era 13 de febrero, es decir un día antes de lo que para mi es una de las fechas mas lindas y hermosas del año. El 13 de febrero lo vi pasar ante mi, él solo me vio y me dijo "hola" yo respondi su saludo con una sonrisa serena, aunque dentro de mi, una gran felicidad me inundaba, tal vez algunas personas lo tomen como algo muy tonto ponerse feliz por el saludo de ese alguien especial pero para una chica como yo, significaba mucho.

El 14 de Febrero habia llegado, jamas espere nada de él, pues no debia y asi lo hize

pero por mi parte pensaba aunque sea darle un "abrazo" para mi eso seria un gran regalo, pensaba hacerlo cuando fijara su mirada en mi, sin saber que una sorpresa me esperaba, pues desde ese día el ya no me volteo a verme, al percatarme de ello me puse muy triste, mis amigas trataban de animarme diciendome todo tipo de cosas, pero ninguna de esos comentarios me ponia contenta o tan siquiera me hacia sonreir, solo me ponian mas triste o incluso me ponian a llorar, ante esta reaccion de el me di cuenta de que yo nunca signifique nada para el, que jamas le importe y que todas mis ilusiones fueron en vano, pero varias preguntas comenzaron a vagar en mi mente como ¿Por qué dejo de verme¿Si jamas le importe, para que mi miraba¿Por qué me enamore de el? Entre otras mas.

Después del 14 de Febrero ya no me miraba y eso solo me ponia muy triste, incluso llego a pasar al lado de mi y hacer como si no me conociera, esa accion fue la que mas me dolio, pues no comprendia por que hacia esas cosas, que me hacian sufrir mucho.

Mis amigos me decian que fue mi culpa enamorarme de el pero ¿Acaso el corazon sabe de quien se va a enamorar? Tal vez si fue mi culpa enamorarme e ilusionarme pues al parecer yo sola me cree este mundo de ilusion, sin saber que un gran dolor me envolveria al ver la oscura realidad.

Pasaron 2 semanas y el seguia sin verme hasta que un Jueves paso algo muy extraño, ese día tambien me tocaba clase en el edificio que esta enfrete del que el toma clase, yo tenia la esperanza de verlo, pero cuando iba caminando a mi salon descubri que un grupo nos quito nuestro salón asi que solo quedaba un salon libre y ese salon era el que estaba al lado del que Arashi tomaba clases, al escuchar decir al maestro que tomariamos clase en aquel salon me desconcerte, pues varias preguntas surgian de mi como ¿Por qué en ese salon¿Por qué justo en el momento en el que el ya no me dirigia la mirada? Ante esta situación uno de mis amigos me dijo "Es como si el destino se empeñara en que estes cerca de el"

Al día siguiente cuando iba pasando con Azul en ese jardin el estaba sentado e inconscientemente yo voltee a verlo y el igual lo hizo pues cuando menos me di cuenta yo lo estaba viendo y el tambien, reaccione y me dije a mi misma que eso estaba muy mal asi que ignore su mirada y segui mi camino como si no me importara el.

Desde aquel viernes el comenzo a fijar su mirada en mi otra vez, desde ese entonces deje de entenderlo y pense que el solo esta jugando conmigo y que si le seguia el "juego" saldria perdiendo y llorando una vez mas. Asi que me decidi a olvidarlo, pero es tan imposible tratar de olvidar a una persona que te hace sentir algo tan diferente ademas ahora lo veia mas que nunca pues me lo encontraba en todas partes y siempre terminaba observandolo.

Cuando estas muy ocupada el tiempo pasa volando siempre, y pues el continuaba mirandome todos los dias y cada momento en el ke yo pasara cerca de aquel jardin, nuevamente yo me hize ilusiones, pues al parecer no tenia mucha voluntad si se trataba de él.

Su mirada era muy descarada pues siempre me seguia con la mirada o me buscaba entre mis amigas con su mirada yo lograba darme cuenta de todo porke siempre iba dos pasos atrás de mis amigas con Azul, aparte de que ella me contaba que me seguia con la mirada

Repito que esta mal enamorarse de una persona así pero no pude evitar sentir algo tan especial por el, ademas el seguia observandome y siempre el sentir su mirada toda mi voluntad se derrumbaba

Los ultimos dias del año escolar transcurrían y casi no teniamos clases entonces siempre permaneciamos sentadas azul y yo platikando al igual que Arashi platikaba con sus amigos sin dejar d verme, esas miradas me intimidaban y me hacian sentir palpitar muy rapido mi corazon…

Mis amigas un dia me propusieron darle un carta a el y yo pense ke seria buena idea escribi en una tarjeta todo lo ke sentia por el, pero fui muy cobarde para darsela asi ke mis amigas se la dieron, el solo la acepto la leyo y se fue de la escuela.

Era la ultima semana y el ya casi no iba estaba sgura de ke ya no lo veria mas y yo tenia este sentimiento muy profundo en mi corazon ademas espere mucho por la respuesta de mi carta, tal vez ahí debe entender ke no era nada para el, pero al parecer el amor nos hace perder la dignidad.

El ultimo dia de la semana de clases vi como se iba y sabia ke ese era el ultimo dia que lo veria, entonces me arme de valor y lo segui iba decidida a decirle todo esto que sentia, fui y lo segui hasta la salida de la escuela ahí estabamos el y yo solos le hable y le dije

-Hola disculpa me recuerdas?- pregunte con una voz entrecortada

-No- Fue su cinica respuesta

Debi dejarlo asi ante esa respuesta pero le recorde que hace poco le habian enviado una postal entonces ahí fue cuando le dije todo lo ke sentia

-Esa carta es muy cierta, yo estoy enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo, se que tu ya te diste cuenta, pero esque la verdad no se que sientas por mi, tal vez no sientas nada pero yo a ti te amo, no quisiera que te fueras se que yo podria hacerte feliz- Exclame con una voz muy sincera y sin miedo.

Ante estas palabras el solo tomo como excusa el que ya no podria verme y solo se alejo de mi, yo en ese momento me sentia libre pero no me sentia triste, mis amigas presenciaron todo de lejos y escucharon cada palabra de el, trataron de consolarme pero yo para ser sincera no me sentia triste.

Fue ahí cuando me cuestione todo y el porque no me sentia triste si me habia hecho llorar tanto en el pasado, pasaron 2 o 3 dias y ahí fue cuando comprendi todo lo que hize y ahí cuando comprendi y no pude evitar llorar, tenia una vida soñada a su lado, pero no lo culpo fue la culpa mia al creer ke el podia ser algo muy especial.

Después de ese hecho lo vi a lo mucho unas 3 veces mas el ultimo dia de clases no me queria ir sin dejarlo de ver, el simple hecho de pensar que esa seria la ultima mirada me ponia muy triste me sentia incosolable, keria llorar correr e irlo a abrazar sentir sus manos con las mias escuchar esas palabras que sabia que jamas me diria, pero todo se quedo en ganas… porque simplemente me marche con mis amigas.

Tenia miedo de enamorarme de su recuerdo pero desde ese ultimo dia, dedique mis vacaciones a cambiar mi estilo y a cambiar mi autoestima y a creer de nuevo en el amor, el amor por Arashi no se ah ido y jamas se ira pero se que jamas podra ser, me resigne a perderlo pero no me arrepiento de nada que hize, comprendi que a veces tenemos que pasar por cosas asi para madurar, supongo que era mi turno, hasta la fecha aun recuerdo su presencia al pasar por ese jardin a pesar de ya estar a mediados de mi segundo año de preparatoria.

Al terminar esta frase Mixaoh ,el viento comenzo a ser mas fuerte y en ese instante la campana de termino de clases sono por lo que Mixaoh se alejo de aquel bello paisaje limpiandose algunas lagrimas de su rostro y corrio a saludar a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa.

Well esta historia es muy veridica mi verdadero nombre es Denisse, el de el es Aldo y esta historia me sirvio para comprender que en este mundo hay personas asi de vacias que te hacen ilusionarte, pero depende mucho de ti caer o no en su ilusion, y que tanto "afecto" desarrolles por esa persona, espero dejen sus comentarios y me digan que tal no es del todo una historia pero almenos epero que alguien pueda leerla…


End file.
